X marks the Spot!
by Geu23
Summary: Oneshot side-stories related to Forest Children. Chapter 3: "Pro-noun-cia-tions!" Ed has a problem... A very big problem and that's pronouncing words. Luckily, or unluckily, the adults try to help him out... On Hold
1. Eddie Spaghetti

**_~!?WainGuy?!~ here! And here is the collection of oneshots - short and sweet ( I hope) - and there are all the stories related to Forest Children, you can go check it out and if you do please leave a review (It'll make me so very happy!) Sorry but these oneshots are short and are for fun. On to the first adventure!_**

Warning: Messes

Disclaimer: FMA, dont own it but the plot.

Be sure to be in a well lit room and be comfortable when you read this. On with the show!

**X marks the Spot!  
Chapter 1: Eddie Spaghetti!**

_On top of Spaghetti, all covered in cheese, I lost my poor meatball when somebody sneezed.  
It rolled off the table, and onto the floor and then my poor meatball rolled out the door._

It rolled into the garden and under a bush and then my meatball became nothing but mush!  
Early next Summer it grew into a tree, It grew lovely meatballs with spaghetti sauce.

Next time when you have Spaghetti, all covered in cheese, beware of your meatballs when somebody sneeze! Achoo!

**Sunday, 1:13pm,  
13****th**** March 1935,  
With Edward Auric Mustang,  
behind Mustang Manor (the garden).**

The parents were all inside and so they wouldn't be around to watch the three children and puppy in the spacious, safe and beautiful garden make it a splattering mess of spaghetti sauce and flying meatballs of doom.

It had all started when Jean, his best friend and 'cousin' (Uncle Hughes had told him that and what was a _'cousin'_ in the first place?), had started calling him 'Eddie' and he (the ever stubborn and proud Edward) took a spoonful of thick, red spaghetti sauce and hurled it straight at the older boy's face.

And in response, Jean flung a big, chunky meaty meatball at his shirt (and it was his favorite froggy shirt too) leaving one big splat of a mark against the green.

Then it was war and Elysia decided to get down and out of range of flying meatballs and sauce with stringy noodles attached.

They continued this mini-war for three whole minutes when the parents (who finally decide to check on them at every two minute interval) came out of the house and immediately broke the mini-war. Ending it in a stalemate and Ed was so close to winning.

"Look at you two," Roy muttered, "both covered head to toe in spaghetti sauce (that's going to take a long time to wash off) with fragments of meat in your hair. What are we going to do with you boys?"

While Uncle Hughes was fawning over his little bun-bun. "Are you alright Elysia darling?! You didn't get any sauce on you did you?! Darling!" And then he proceeded to hug her.

"Eddie's covered in spaghetti!" Jean chided happily.

"Noff Eddie! Ish Ed!"

Alright, he still had the pronouncing problem to deal with but he'll improve!

"Eddie's covered head to toe in Spaghetti!!"

"Ish Ed!! Noff Eddie, Jean!"

"Eddie Spaghetti!" Jean blinked before a mischievous grin cracked its way onto his face. "Eddie Spaghetti! That'll be your nickname! Eddie Spaghetti!"

He then proceeded to twirled around, spaghetti sauce falling off of him in sprinkles, as he yelled to whatever was up there – heaven? – at the top of his lungs.

And hence the nickname from a Spaghetti fiasco that happened with a name. It started with 'Eddie and it ended with 'Eddie Spaghetti'.

**The End.**

_**~!?WainGuy?!~ asks how was that? I hope you liked it and I randomly came up with this story so please excuse the bad way it was written. See ya next time on Forest Children and X marks the Spot!  
~ ! ? W a i n G u y ? ! ~**_


	2. What's your favorite?

**_~!WainGuy?~ back with a very short sidestory. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and fav-ing of this story! Please enjoy yourself and be sure to be comfortable and in a well lit room when you read this!_**

_**Disclamer: I dont own FMA  
Warning: Very Short, interaction between Edward and Jean mostly.**_

**X marks the Spot!  
"What's your favorite...?"**

"So, Jean, wanna do somethin?"

A shake off the head, "I don't feel like it... What are we gonna do?"

A small shrug from small shoulders, "Talk?"

An eyebrow rose, "Talk about what?"

"Ah... I don't know..."

A moment of silence before a small blonde head perked up.

"How 'bout we do this _questshion_ games?"

"You mean question right? 'Cause I don't remember a word like questshion..."

A small, annoyed snort sounded from the shorter of the two and he pouted. "I can't pro-noun-ce words well, okay? Don't you want to hear my idea?"

"Shoot~!"

"What if we asked what our favorite stuff was? We take turns and we both answer 'em! What'cha thinks?"

A thoughtful hum before Havoc's face lit up, eyes twinkling as he nodded. "I'll start then!"

"What'cha gonna ask then?"

"What's your favorite... color?"

"Red! You?"

"I like green better. Your turn Eddie Spaghetti!"

A scowl and a huff of air. "Stop calling me that! Okay, so what's your favorite pet?"

"Do you count as one?"

"Jean! I am not some pet!" Ed hissed angrily as he glared at his best friend.

Jean laughed, "O-o-ok-kay then! I guess a fish or maybe a small dog... And let me guess, your favorite pet is Black Hayate right?"

"Yup!"

"Predictable Eddie!"

"Jean!"

"What's your favorite ice-cream?"

"Chocolate and strawberry! You?"

"Vanilla!"

The boys went at it all afternoon and did not realize how late it was until Uncle Hughes and Daddy came out to take them back inside before Jean went home and Ed was sent to bed.

**The End**


	3. Pronounciations!

**_~!WainGuy?~ back with a new but short chapter of X marks the Spot! Sorry that it's taking so long for Forest Children to update and well here's the bad news. No, I am not abandoning it (I love it too much to leave it alone) but I've got the dreaded writer's block! Darn you writer's block!_**

Warning: This is... silly.

Disclaimer: Dont own the characters but I own the plot!

*Note: Be sure to be in a well-lit room when reading this as well as being comfortable during reading.

**X marks the Spot!  
Pro-noun-cia-tions!**

Edward was facing a major problem that seemed to others around him laugh. The major problem he had was pronouncing words properly. So everyone thought that they'd take turns teaching him how to pronounce words... every two day!

**X**

Monday:

"Heya, Eddie! Ready to learn?"

Ed rolled his eyes and scowled at his uncle.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" exclaimed an overly-enthusiastic Uncle Hughes.

"Alrighty then! *Ahem* Here's the first sentence of the day, 'Picky pickpockets pick picked pockets', and let's hear it Ed."

Ed frowned at the sentence but tried it anyway. "Pick-iee pick-pok-ets pick pick-ed pok-ets."

The older man smiled. "Alright, let's try something else then..." he said as he flipped the book. "Ah! Here's a good one. 'The glum groom grew glummer.' Try that."

"T'e gl-glll-glump grum greuw glumpper."

The older man's brow furrowed and he flipped through the book again. "Well, that wasn't too good then... Hmm..." More flipping of the page. "Here's another one. 'Does double bubble gum dubble bubble?'"

'_What?' _

"Doesh doub-el bub-ble gump dubble bub-ble? Tha' it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty close enough." He slammed the book shut and grinned. "You did great today so I think that's enough, don't you agree?"

Ed nodded his head and ran off to find mummy leaving a very amused Maes Hughes.

**X**

Wednesday:

This time it was daddy teaching him. And with the same book. Again!

"Aright, Edward, what day is it today?"

"Wed-nesth-thay!" he chirped excitedly. He remembered!

"Clever boy. Now, we'll start with," a pause, then, "this one. 'Sure, the ship's ship-shape, sir!' Seems a bit difficult but are you up to it?" Daddy asked, with a black eyebrow raised.

"Yes! Um... Waith... Wha' was it?"

"It's 'sure, the ship's ship-shape, sir!'"

Ed frowned in concentration and said, "Shure, t'e ship's ship-sh-sh-sh-ape! Shir!"

His daddy laughed and flipped through the book. "Good try and here's the next one; 'The sun shines on the stop sign.'"

That one's harder! So many 's's!

"T'e shun shins on t'e shop chine!"

"Guess we've done enough of the hard ones today then?"

Ed nodded. Yes! They had done a lot of hard ones today!

"Right, let's go and check on mummy then. Maybe she's done with the cookies."

"Yay!"

**X**

Friday:

Mummy's turn! Her turns were the bestest of the best! He got to sit with her and she didn't have the annoying book with the funny words!

"Alright, try 'Both bowls'."

And they were short too!

"Boff bolls!"

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Close but not exactly. Hmm... 'A couple of cookies'?"

"A cou-ple o' cook-ies!"

It was always a lot of fun!

**X**

_**~!WainGuy?~ here! So did ya enjoy the short chapter? Well, the sentences were from a book called 'World's Toughest Tongue Twisters' by Joseph Rosenbloom. The stuff in this book's awesome and if you find it buy it! It's full of really hard but fun toungue twisters! Well, I hope to hear from you and thanks goes out to those that read, fav-ed, alert-ed and reviewed this story!  
Till next time,  
~ ! ? W a i n G u y ? ! ~**_


End file.
